oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
TzHaar City
The TzHaar City is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is home to the TzHaar, a golem-like humanoid race. This is where the TzHaar Fight Pit and TzHaar Fight Cave activities can be played, as well as the only city that uses the Tokkul currency. The TokTz-Ket-Dill and The Elder Kiln quests also heavily feature the city. The city is also notably the one of the few sources of onyx in the game (other than kingly impling jars and Nex). Transportation The main entrance to the city is on the top of the Karamja Volcano, which is located west of Musa Point on Karamja. It is west of the rock entrance to the Crandor and Karamja Dungeon. : Inhabitants The TzHaar City features several different native inhabitants of the volcano, known as the TzHaar: : None of the attackable TzHaar are aggressive. Be warned, the TzHaar-Mej and TzHaar-Hur may call for help from other TzHaar when attacked. It is dangerous to attack those two, as the entire city is a multicombat area. All of the attackable TzHaar drop Tokkul, and occasionally they will drop various items that can be obtained from the weapons shop. There are several dead ends guarded by non-attackable TzHaar-Kets. When asked why players cannot pass, they are told that it is because the TzHaar citizens do not trust them enough to permit them further into the city yet. This may mean that these areas will become accessible in future updates, just as Dorgesh-Kaan (the city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblins) was made accessible when the Dorgeshuun council decided that they trusted outsiders enough. With the release of TokTz-Ket-Dill quest, players were able to access some certain areas of the city, such as the library and the mines. The TzHaar language and numbering system was also introduced to players through this quest. Places of interest The following places exist within the TzHaar City: * Banks - The main plaza bank accessed via TzHaar-Hur-Zuh; three banks located at minigame entrances * Lava forge - Furnace for smelting ores and crafting. * TzHaar City mine - Contains three gold and three silver rocks. There rocks provide a safespot for ranging some of the monsters. * TzHaar-Hur-Lek's Ore and Gem Store - Run by TzHaar-Hur-Lek, the one and only place where players can buy an uncut Onyx for 2,700,000 Tokkul. * TzHaar-Hur-Tel's Equipment Store - Run by TzHaar-Hur-Tel. Stocks a wide range of unique weaponry made of obsidian. * TzHaar-Mej-Roh's Rune Store - Run by TzHaar-Mej-Roh * Fairy ring - Code BLP * TzHaar Fight Pit - A safe activity where players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. * TzHaar Fight Cave - A safe combat activity where players fight waves upon waves of monsters, up until the legendary level 702 TzTok-Jad. * TzHaar mine - Contains 8 coal, 3 mithril, and 2 adamant rocks. Accessible after the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest. * Small obelisk for recharging summoning points. * Start points of the TokTz-Ket-Dill and The Elder Kiln quests. * Exit to the Karamja Volcano * Sulphur vents - Scattered all over the city; can be used as cooking ranges. * Birthing Pool where eggs of the TzHaar are kept and eventually hatched. Note: The shops will not accept coins as currency; only Tokkul. TzHaar merchants will not buy items from players in exchange for Tokkul. Gallery TzHaar - concept art.png TzHaar - entrance way.png TzHaar - near entrance props.png TzHaar landscape graphical update.png Quests * TokTz-Ket-Dill * The Elder Kiln Music unlocked * In the Pits - The main area of TzHaar City * Fire and Brimstone - In the TzHaar Fight Pit activity * TzHaar! - In the TzHaar Fight Cave activity * Tzhaar City I - Tracks I-V: In the TzHaar City * Tzhaar City II * Tzhaar City III * Tzhaar City IV * Tzhaar City V * Tzhaar Supremacy I - Tracks I-III: In the Fight Pit, Fight Caves and Fight Kiln * Tzhaar Supremacy II * Tzhaar Supremacy III Trivia *A rough translation of the TzHaar language was provided in Postbag from the Hedge, letters 12 and 14. Later, when the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest was released, a more comprehensive guide to the TzHaar language and numbering system was made available. * Near the exit from the TzHaar City, there is a red egg sitting in the lava. When examined, it says "An egg incubated in the lava". *Random events are not barred from the city itself, only from the activities taking place within the city. *While looking through the orb of oculus, you may be able to see the stage where the TzHaar play is seen after TokTz-Ket-Dill, northwest of the bank. *TzHaar got a first graphical update when TokTz-Ket-Dill was released on 13 May 2008. This was voted on in a poll from 13 November 2007. *The TzHaar city and inhabitants were graphically updated again on 14 February 2012, Update:TzHaar Quest, Minigame and Graphical Rework. If a player was inside the city before the update, they would be automatically be transported to the entrance of the city. *As of 19 February 2012, entering the city from the volcano entrance changed your map orientation to South at the top. Category:TzHaar Category:Karamja